Villainsrise: The Three Artilleries
by Jerman Valeska
Summary: After Infinitum was defeated, Anigma declared that Magnuspiral was an independent Nation and was to be it's leader and will go to war for it's independence. Hades meanwhile bides his time to stop Anigma. But not alone
1. Infinite Aftermath

Jerman Decter aka Hades sits at the near edge of a building of the Eastern Fringes in Millennial City.

With a red hologram energy view of Magnuspiral floating and spinning on his right hand of his palm.

It is too quiet near the Independent Nation.

Whatever they are planning. They are planning to prepare for war. It's still hard to believe that his former comrade that fought alongside him against Infinitum during the crisis. And stopped her together and saved the world. Are now against each other.

More hard to believe is that Anigma is now the dictator of Magnuspiral. Though Im sure he wouldn't see it that way. Also hard to still believe is Prodigals return as Prodisessor. I'm still not sure if it's really her or not but despite her saving my life from President Victon, it seems she's always going to be causing trouble whenever she finds it. Prodisessor Allied herself with Anigma which makes sense because he and JK are family to her. Don't understand why she supports the principles of Magnuspiral though. Anigma prefers authoritarian and security over freedom of speech. Like Culic. Probably to make sure to keep control and have the less crimes as possible. Even if it means having less freedom. But I thought Prodigal wants the opposite of order, she was willing to destroy Millennial City to become the greatest villainess. She's more into Anarchy than anything else. She sees herself as a villain because she wants to be like her mother Mrs. Artillery. Anigma is like the opposite. He doesn't see himself as a villain. He thinks he's doing the right thing for underrepresented powereds because of his Father, the Menagerie was a radical freedom fighter also. Even if he's willing to sacrifice everything to do that. Like he did for JK…. Which I understand all too well.

"Jerman?"

The red hologram of Magnuspiral dissipates from Hades's hand and turns his head to find none other than the former Black Magic. Bright Magic.

Hades steps up from the ledge and walks over to Bright Magic

Hades: "Lucas, it's been a while."

Bright Magic subverts his eyes for a moment then looks back at you.

Bright Magic: "I know, I just haven't had the chance or time to talk."

You frowned

Hades: "That's not true, you had many chances to speak to me during the Infinitum crisis. Why didn't you?"

He sighed

Bright Magic: "The threat Infinitum posed was more important… and I feel bad about what I said to you and what I did during the first season"

You raise an eyebrow

Hades: "You regret it because Lucky is now with me?"

Bright Magic: "To be honest… my actions were the reason your now engaged with him. But that's not the reason why. I'm happy for you both actually."

Your shocked to hear this, because of how jealous he was when he found out that you and Lucky knew each other from Childhood and that he was your first crush.

Hades: "I appreciate it, but whatever happened between us doesn't matter now. It's all in the past"

Bright Magic: "I know… I'm just saying that it was my selfishness and how manipulative I was in wanting you to be with me and the populars. I know it was wrong now. But my actions also led me to getting eliminated from the competition."

Hades: "you were eliminated because Rexford exposed your secret."

Bright Magic: "I could of reacted to the elimination differently though. You gave yourself up for Jenny to be eliminated for her to continue her investigation, which I know that the past me wouldn't have done that. But as a result, I almost lost myself. We may not be together anymore, but you saved me from myself when I most needed it… I can't have it any other way since your the reason why I'm the hero I am today."

Your surprised to hear these words. Despite knowing that Lucas owed you everything and saving his life also. Litterally and Figuratively.

But to hear that coming from the handsome man himself….

You smiled slowly for the first time in a few weeks since the Infinitum crisis and Anigma's betrayal

Hades: "Hey that's why I do this for a reason. It maybe entirely different from how I started as a hero. But I'm also there for you and everyone I care about. No matter how far gone they seem to be. And I can assure you. I will never give up on you."

Bright Magic's eyes widened and tears slowly swelling

Bright Magic: "I…. You… yo-"

Bright Magic was suddenly wrapped around by two strong arms like a blanket.

Hades: "When… you and I broked up…. I couldn't find the energy to start dating anyone else during the Hero Project..And what happened when he exposed you... Despite what you said to me… I still love you, and I wanted to help you so badly…"

Hades started to hear sobbing

"I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too…."

They stayed like that for some minutes. By the time it reached to 7 minutes Bright magic calmed down but still stayed where he was until Hades was ready to let go. But not yet. But pulls back a little to look at Lucas in the eyes. Hades eyes were red as well from crying.

Hades: "I need your help Lucas, also Lucky and everyone else to stop a war from being made…. And save Anigma and JK….. and Prodical before they get too out of control…."

Bright Magic: "It might already be too late Jerman.."

Hades: "I helped you, Aaron Victon and….. Rebellion. Even though The Crush was around longer than we were, has also redeemed himself and he has committed far worse crimes than Anigma…. At least if Anigma doesn't go too far.. Anigma and I saved the world… He was a hero and he still can be… I helped you, I can help Anigma…."

They pulled away from the hug but still hold their hands

Bright Magic: "Because you see a lot of yourself in Anigma?"

Hades suddenly kisses Lucas in the lips and reaches back. It goes as quickly as it came

Hades: "I do… I know how much he and JK had to go through, and it isn't even surprising why he's the way he is now. He wants to help the underestimated powered and honor his parents legacy. Who are dead. And protect his new family at all costs, Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled

Bright Magic: "If you believe you can get through to him like you did for me… than so do I…"

Hades hugs him again and pulls away grinning at him

Hades: "Then let's get everyone together."

* * *

**Im a bit disappointed about discovering the fact that Heroesrise and Versus were crossovered. So I decided to make Infinitum simply retreat and to watch what will unfold after her effect on the world. Biding her time and to see what happens. It makes her more mysterious and dangerous. Believing that she has no worries about getting defeated and is like a god watching ants battling each other. And to see who is worthy to be her ultimate Infint. Or maybe her plan all along was to bring change to the world however she sees fit. I'll leave that to you. Anyway, Im not sure what will be next, but I was pissed about not seeing Bright Magic apologize to Hades after everything in the events of the Trilogy. So this chapter makes me feel better.****I probably should start the series to learn more about Lucky and the other romances. Even if their not as impactful as other COG stories. Fanfiction can always improve anything right? XD**


	2. Anigma's throne room

Bryce Pasch aka Anigma sits on his throne with a magnu hologram of Magnuspiral and Millennial City on opposite sides of the map. He had alot on his mind lately and rarely taking a break from working as the supreme leader despite JK's attempts of convincing him. He was used to responsibility and this is what he always did in his life. From taking care of JK. To going on the Hero Project and reach the Finals to save JK. To protecting his teammates and having the world on his shoulders... and saving it along with Hades.

Hades.

Anigma frowned. his Crab-hybrid head resting on his pincer hand on his throne. Slugger. He can't seem to get his mind off him. He wasn't sure if its because he developed feelings for him during his short time in the meeting with Hades and fighting alongside him against Infinitum. Or that he feels the same way about Hades when he said how similar the both of them were. Despite the obvious differences.

_In so many ways, we happen to have the same roots, in addition to our family's legacies_

That particular memory of the first time they met can't seem to leave his mind.

He has alot of respect for Hades when he learned more about him with as much as he could in Magnuspiral. Thankfully Prodisessor makes up for that as she shared her stories and her fight against Hades with JK and me.

Despite knowing what he knows about Prodigal now. And spending time with her and JK. He knows that Prodigal has committed many crimes against the Decter family. And doesn't agree with what she almost did to Millennial City.

And can hardly blame Hades for the way he feels about Prodigal like the others. He was certain that JK thought the same when they were alone without Prodisessor ease dropping them.

_JK... what do you think of Prodigal's past?_

_You mean with Hades?_

_That too._

_We don't have to completely agree with everything she's done. Her childhood though and how crazy our mother was, made her the... person she is now._

_We didn't know our parents before and we had a rough upbringing. And we managed just fine before_

_For Slugger's sake Bryce, everyone's different! Just because we lived almost normal lives and dealt with Powered segregation everyday and haven't lost it doesn't mean that others won't. If it wasn't for my disembodied state and the issues I had. And that I had the power to get revenge, I probably would of done the same._

_Your willing to destroy an innocent persons life and destroy an entire city because of your misplaced grudge!?!?_

Unfortunately, that conversation didn't end well. He understood where JK is coming from. But that doesn't excuse Prodigals past crimes. Though he heard that Prodigal sacrificed herself to save Hades from President Victon. So he guess he can forgive her. Like there's a point to be mad at his Half Sister anyway. He needed her and JK's support for the coming war. And shouldn't waste any time bickering with the Sluggin' American Protectorate on their door steps. Speaking of the American Protectorate. StarSoar is almost at the Finals in The Hero Project competition. Which means that's another former friend that he'll be forced to fight against for independence.

Not that he hasn't experienced it before. He had to make sacrifices to save JK by betraying Transfer during the votes even though he tried to be neutral and letting the Voice drop Miss Boss in the caves.

For all that did him. Griffin never gave a Slugger about it and completely ignored him. Though he made the same statement to each group that he was going to keep the team united and vote privately, Griffin's reaction showed that he only wanted to use him for the voting. He wished he was aware of it then. And he still feels remorse about Miss Boss despite not doing her Aunt Camilla's wish to make Magnuspiral an American city.

_If it was you that fell in that cave and she was here in Magnuspiral. She would do everything in her power to unite Magnuspiral to be an American city and I hope you understand that._

He understood Camilla then and now he still watches Camilla as president adviser on the news in Looky loose, Prodisessor's spire since Prodigal is the only one not limiting herself to MagnuChip technology. Since Camilla handles everything about the coming conflict between The United States and Magnuspiral. More passionately because of it.

_We need to do everything in our power to minimize casualties and put a stop to the growing threat of Anigma and his Home Front._

Still, he made his choice and he couldn't have it any other way due to the fact he and JK now have a larger family and a Half Sister in the Home Front.

He'll protect his home and his family by any means necessary. Even if he has to fight against his former allies and recruit his former enemies. Leek.

He was considering breaking Leek out of the Devoid and rehabilitating her to the best of the Great Loas's and his ability. Scoundrel and Lollie wouldn't like that due to Leek almost ending both of their lives until I stopped her from doing so.

Still, he needed all the new allies and soldiers he could get if they were to win this conflict.

His name and Legacy are already controversial and there are probably debates in both The Millennial Group and the Hero Project about his actions.

Thankfully his people in Magnuspiral don't question him and are willing to follow him to war if there is going to be one which there will.

He wasn't going to betray his Father's legacy. The Menagerie fought tooth and nail for freedom of the Underrepresented powereds. Disembodied powereds, ani powereds, and morpho powereds alike.

"Bryce, we need to talk."

Anigma's head lifted fast from his musings and sees Hades before him.

Anigma: "How did you-"

Hades: "I had help by Bright Magic. I asked him if he could use his reality bending powers just this once to get me here"

Bryce frowned and turns off the Magnu holo-projectile of Millennial City and Magnuspiral map.

Anigma: "I thought Bright Magic never wanted to use his Infini powers again because of life drain energy."

Hades: "It... took alot of convincing, but I told him to drain some of my life an-"

Anigma's eyes widened

Anigma: "YOU TOLD HIM TO DO WHAT!?!?"

Hades: "Please be quiet I don't want others to hear this conversation. especially Scoundrel, Lollie and... Prodisessor."

Anigma: "You and I both know how unpredictable my half sister is. She could already be listening but is curious about why your here. Although I think its obvious why... "

Anigma slowly descends from his throne to Hades.

Anigma: "Let me guess. You want to put a stop to this war before it happens and want to 'redeem' me and my sisters? tell me Hades, what makes you think you can try to convince me to change my mind? Verdict tried but not enough, I even heard from him that he's the so called living embodiment of 'redemption', if he couldn't do it what makes you think you can?. Given how fine Magnuspiral is going so far. There are less crimes and its only a matter of time before me and the Home Front catch Smyther and his gang."

Hades eyes go to the floor and thinks thoughtfully for a couple of moments before looking into his eyes.

Hades: "Because I know how you feel about me, I saw it on your face. You knew I was being genuine and you know that I know the real you and not how the world sees you. You also respect me and fought alongside me against Infinitum. I feel the same about you too. I don't agree with your methods but I can understand that you want to honor your Father's legacy and want to protect your family."

Anigma was stunned by this revelation. He respects me? Despite what I've done and betraying him? Not to mention that he risked his life to get here. Does he have feelings for me? No, he's engaged with Lucky, he wouldn't betray him. I highly doubt that this is possible due to the situation they were in.

Hades: "I offered you future partnership between the Millennial Group and the Home Front, we could of been partners and even friends. But we still could, it's not too late to change. But I'm not sure there's going to be another chance. We could save many lives before this pointless civil war even begins"

Hades eyes were full of determination and hope but also pleading and desperation in them.

Anigma begins to pace back and forth in front of Hades

Even if I wanted to stop this, I can't betray my family and my people. Not to mention that the Home Front would have my head if I stopped now. And what's the likely hood that me and my sisters would ever be truly accepted back?

I came so far, and I'm far from the guardian that took care of his little sister. I'm now part of something larger than me and JK. I'm not gonna stop now because Jerman made me out of guilt.

Anigma eventually stops pacing and stands in front of Hades, conflicted emotions in Anigma's eyes, but the obvious still stands.

Anigma: "Whatever similarities that we share Jerman, even if I wanted to stop now. I can't, I chose this path myself. And both JK and Prodigal would have my head if I do."

"Your damn right we would Mr. Krabs!"

Both Hades's and Anigma's eyes go wide, not sure which was larger.

Hades turns around and Anigma remains where he is.

Before Hades was. Prodisessor, JK, Scoundrel and Lollie at the entrance

Prodigal with her arms crossed but with an amused look to it.

Prodisessor: "So our dear Chicken Hades tried to turn our brother against us? Tk tk tk. Naughty naughty..."

Scoundrels eyes narrowed

Scoundrel: "Its a good thing that the Gene Hazard failed, and with him right inside our home..."

Lollie grinned

Lollie: "There are so many slugging stabbing places that I want to try out"

JK besides Anigma is the only one not amused or wanting a go at Hades. Quite the opposite actually.

JK looks at Hades with sympathy

JK: "You know that you can't win this without your infini powers Hades, And you know that they are too dangerous here. If you surrender we'll show you mercy and keep you here as our prisoner until the war is over, me and Anigma will make sure that nothing will harm you."

JK turns to Scoundrel and Lollie with a knowing look. With a side glance at her half sister

Lollie: "Aww come on!"

Scoundrel rolls her Avian eyes

Scoundrel: "You can't be serious, he's far too slugging powerful to be hold, and how do we know that he won't break out and tear Magnuspiral to the ground?"

Prodisessor giggles

Prodigal: "No where in Magnuspiral except me you mean? Me and little Hades are gonna have such a fun time together..."

Before Hades begins to protest both at Prodisessor that she won't cage him again and at Scoundrel that's not the type of person he is, he hears Anigma speak up.

Anigma: "Its not like we'll be able to anyway, Hades is only here temporarily because of Bright Magic"

"What?" all say in unison except Prodisessor

Hades notices his body getting brighter with green energy, he doesn't have much time. So he turns to Anigma with a blank expression

Hades: "Once I'm gone from here Anigma. You know that we'll be enemies if this war will start. And once it does, I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

Anigma gives the same expression and walks up close to Hades face to face.

"I'm counting on it..."

Hades vanishes from the room in a bright green light. Anigma covers his eyes with one pincer.

* * *

**Im going to put this on Archive, since thats where most Heroesrise fanfiction comes from. And I might reread the series to get better knowledge about Millennial City. I want the war to be as highly detailed as possible. Knowing every location in this universe. I know that Hades has gravity, energy and flight powers with infini powers being like a nuclear bomb. Thats why he holds back from using his infini powers. I'll dwell into what Anigma's infini powers would be like, since his current powers are shape shift ani morpho. **


End file.
